warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Feuerblume
Feuerblume ist eine dunkelgraue Kätzin mit schwarzen Pfoten, weißer Schwanzspitze und grellen, grünen Augen. Auftritte ''Eisblumes Entscheidungen Tale of two kits Feuerjunges wird als Junges von Regenschweif und Matschschatten geboren. Sie kämpft gerne spielerisch mit ihrer Schwester Eisjunges, verliert aber immer. Sie hasst ihren Vater, da er Eisjunges bevorzugt. Als sie schläft, hat sie einen Traum, in dem ihr die Prophezeiung offenbart wird, doch sie versteht es nicht. Als sie Schülerin wird, bekommt sie die junge Kriegerin Gefrierblick als Mentorin. Ihre erste Beute ist ein Rotkehlchen, aber Matschschatten kritisiert ihren Fang. Gefrierblick sagt, sie solle nicht auf ihren Vater hören. Als Eispfote wiederkommt, fragt sie zuerst, was sie so lang aufgehalten hat, woraufhin Eispfote es ihr erklärt. Feuerpfote geht danach in den Schülerbau, um zu schlafen. Sie findet Jestem, während er jagt. Sie bringt ihn ins Lager und er darf nach einem Gespräch mit Echostern gehen. Danach geht sie mit ihrer Schwester Eispfote zur Großen Versammlung. Sie trifft dort Habichtpfote, von dem sie gleich fasziniert ist, doch er interessiert sich nicht für sie. Als Echostern ihren Namen ruft, ist sie verlegen. Sie war die Erste, die Hasenjunges gesehen hat. Eispfote erzählt ihr von ihm, obwohl sie ihn schon gesehen hat, und Feuerpfote wechselt das Thema, indem sie Eispfote erzählt, dass Echostern ein Leben verloren hat. Sie merkt, dass Eispfote Angst bekommt und wechselt erneut das Thema, denn die junge Kriegerin Birkenflügel ist trächtig. Danach geht Feuerpfote in den Schülerbau. Sie geht mit ihrer Schwester und den beiden Mentoren zum Kampftraining. Dabei wird sie von Eispfote besiegt, wie es schon früher in der Kinderstube immer der Fall war. Auf der Großen Versammlung versteht sie sich sehr gut mit Fallpfote. Sie rennt anschließend Habichtpfote nach, denn sie will mit ihm reden. Sie redet Eispfote zu, dass der BaumClan letztendlich keine Beute gestohlen hat, sondern nur gejagt hat. Dann geht sie niedergeschlagen in den Schülerbau. Der gesamte Clan scheint allerdings bemerkt zu haben, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmt. Sie liegt am Anfang gedankenverloren im Lager, doch Feuerfeder holt sie dann zum Kräutersammeln. Feuerpfote bemerkt einen seltsamen, kalten Ausdruck in Feuerfeders Augen, den sie aber verdrängt. Sie sammelt den Borretsch und geht dann Jagen. Feuerpfote fängt eine Maus. Am nächsten Tag ist sie dabei, als Birkenflügel ihre Jungen bekommt. Rankenkralle murmelt eine Prophezeiung, als Birkenflügels Sohn Helljunges auf die Welt kommt. Feuerpfote fragt sich, was sie bedeutet. Dann geht sie raus und Echostern ruft den Clan zusammen. Sie ist aufgeregt, als sie merkt, wofür. Feuerpfote wird zur Kriegerin, Feuerblume. Die Katzen singen die Namen der neuen Kriegerinnen. Feuerblumes Schwester Eispfote wird zu Eisblume und damit sind ihre Namen fast identisch. Feuerblume redet ein bisschen mit Hasenjunges, der fragt, ob er denn bald Schüler werden würde. Regenschweif ist stolz auf ihre beiden Töchter, nur Matschschatten scheint sich nur für Eisblume zu interessieren. Das scheint Feuerblume aber nicht mitzukriegen, da Eisblume schnell vom Thema ablenkt. Die beiden Schwestern reden ein bisschen über ihre Namen. Eisblume findet den Namen Feuerblume leicht sinnlos, aber Feuerblume meint, dass Blumen ja brennen können. Darüber muss Eisblume nachdenken. Eisblume ist sehr abwesend, daher fragt Feuerblume nach. Als Eisblume meint, dass sie sehr müde ist und sich nicht sicher ist, ob sie die Nachtwache überhaupt schafft, zweifelt Feuerblume, doch sie fragt nicht weiter nach. Feuerblume taucht in den Gedanken Eisblumes auf, die darüber nachdenkt, was die Prophezeiung bedeutet und sich in Gedanken mit ihrer Schwester vergleicht. Eisblume will mit Feuerblume über die Prophezeiung reden, doch Feuerblume versteht erstmal nicht, was ihre Schwester meint. Als die beiden an einen ruhigeren Ort gehen, erklärt Eisblume ihr alles. Doch Feuerblume hat das Gefühl, dass Eisblume ihr noch irgendwas verheimlicht. Zwar beteuert Eisblume, dass das nicht so ist, doch Feuerblume kann das nicht glauben und beschuldigt ihre Schwester so indirekt des Verrats an ihrem eigenen Blut. Feuerblume rennt in den Wald, wo sie nur Jagen möchte, weil sie sich entspannen will. Doch eine Stimme scheint mit ihr zu reden. Die Stimme sagt immer wieder den Namen „Tranquilizer“, auf den Feuerblume aus irgendeinem Grund hört. Die Stimme gehört einem weißen Kater, der sich Feuerblume als Galeodes vorstellt und Feuerblume irgendwie in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Er meint, sie wäre noch nicht „Tranquilizer“, darum nennt er sie wieder Feuerblume. Eisblume sucht nach Feuerblume. Sie trifft sie im Eingang zum Lager. Feuerblume ist äußerst verstört und Eisblume will wissen, was mit ihr los ist. Feuerblume sagt, es sei nichts – aber sie wüsste selber gerne, was gerade mit ihr passiert. Eisblume fragt natürlich, wie Feuerblume das meint, doch Feuerblume weiß es selber nicht. Irgendwie wird Feuerblume unglaublich wütend und sie will Matschschatten sehen. Sie fragt Eisblume, ob sie weiß, wo Matschschatten ist, doch sie weiß es nicht. Dann fragt sie Regenschweif, die ihr sagt, dass er auf Patrouille ist. Da allerdings Hasenjunges zum Schüler ernannt wird, kommt Matschschatten wieder. Er scheucht Hasenjunges von Skelettjunges weg, was Feuerblume ein Dort im Auge ist. Matschschatten wird Mentor von Hasenpfote, was Feuerblume allerdings nicht ganz akzeptieren will. Hasenpfote sagt, dass er ein guter Krieger werden will, am liebsten so gut wie Feuerblume. Das hingegen ist Matschschatten nicht recht und er starrt seinen Sohn böse an. Hasenpfote fragt, ob Feuerblume mitkommen kann, doch Matschschatten meint, sie wäre für eine Patrouille eingeteilt, was nicht stimmt. Feuerblume fragt Vogelruf, ob das stimmt, doch Vogelruf verneint es. Eisblume will Feuerblume dazu überreden, das Gespräch zwischen Echostern und Jestem zu belauschen, doch Feuerblume will sich nicht in etwas einmischen, was sie nichts angeht. Feuerblume redet mit ihrer Schwester über das, was Echostern dem Clan erzählt hat. Sie kommt mit auf die Große Versammlung und will unbedingt mit Habichtfeuer reden. Sie fragt sich, warum Eisblume es so aufregend findet, jetzt Krieger zu sein und es dem BaumClan demonstrieren zu können. Als die Katzen am Brennholzort ankommen, sucht Feuerblume natürlich nach Habichtfeuer, findet aber erst nur seine Schwester Fallobst. Die beiden Kätzinnen reden eine Weile, bis Eisblume und Habichtfeuer auch dazukommen. Als Habichtfeuer kommt, geht Fallobst und der Kater ist ein wenig genervt. Er meint zu Feuerblume, dass er sich nicht mehr an sie erinnern kann, was sie irgendwie enttäuscht. Als Eisblume fragt, warum Feuerblume immer mit Habichtfeuer reden will, meint sie, dass sie es nicht wüsste, aber wissen will, ob er sie hasst. Feuerblume ist mit ihren Geschwistern und ihrem Vater jagen. Hasenpfote möchte das Jagen unbedingt von Feuerblume lernen, weil sie so gut jagen kann. Matschschatten will das allerdings nicht, da er denkt, dass Eisblume alles besser könnte als Feuerblume. Daraufhin rennt Feuerblume gekränkt weg. Eisblume rennt ihr hinterher und findet sie am Fluss. Erst macht Feuerblume ihre Schwester für Matschschattens Hass verantwortlich. Sie ist wütender, als sie es jemals war. Sie hat ein seltsames rotes Glitzern in den Augen. Als Eisblume Feuerblume fragt, was sie jetzt vorhat, meint Feuerblume nur, dass sie das Richtige tun will und läuft wieder zur Lichtung. Dort findet sie Matschschatten, der scheinbar seinen Sohn und damit Feuerblumes Bruder Hasenpfote getötet hat. Dies gibt Matschschatten auch zu und will Feuerblume töten, da er denkt, Katzen, die zu schwach seien, hätten kein Recht darauf, zu leben. Feuerblume verwandelt sich daraufhin in ihre Teufelsform Tranquilizer und tötet in dieser Form ihren Vater. Als ihre Kräfte nachlassen, findet Eisblume sie erschöpft und weiß wegen Rankenkralle sofort, was passiert ist. Die beiden Kätzinnen wollen dies dem Clan mitteilen. Eisblume erzählt es dem Clan, bis Feuerblume als Zeugin aussagt. Sie gibt sich die Schuld an Matschschattens Tod, obwohl es Tranquilizer war. Hirschpelz und Winterglanz sind der Meinung, dass Feuerblume und Eisblume lügen, doch Rankenkralle und Echostern verteidigen die Kätzinnen. Als ihre Schwester zur Mentorin von Sprossenpfote ernannt wird, ist sie etwas eifersüchtig, da sie selber gerne einen Schüler hätte. Feuerblume hat das Gefühl, dass ihr keine Katze im Clan vertraut, nicht einmal Echostern, und sie deshalb keinen Schüler bekommt. Feuerfeder vertraut ihr und sagt ihr das auch, was Feuerblume allerdings kaum ermutigt. Sie wundert sich nicht über Feuerfeders Verhalten ihr gegenüber, was vertraut wirkt, obwohl die beiden Kätzinnen kaum was miteinander zu tun haben. Feuerblume möchte sich nützlich machen und darum jagen gehen. Dabei trifft sie auf Himbeergeist und Kirschwasser mit ihren Schülern. Skelettpfote ist davon überzeugt, dass Feuerblume eine Verräterin ist und beschuldigt sie auch. Seine Mentorin Himbeergeist tadelt ihn dafür. Kirschwasser meint zu Feuerblume, dass jede Katze im Clan ihr vertrauen würde, allerdings kann Feuerblume das kaum glauben. Als Sprossenpfote und Hellpfote zu Kriegern ernannt werden, merkt Feuerblume auch, dass Hellbraun sich sehr für Eisblume interessiert und sagt es ihr auch. Zwischen zwei Welten'' Sie ist die Mentorin von Möwenpfote. Der Kater verliert immer im Kampftraining gegen seine Schwester Schwarzpfote. Feuerblume und ihre Schwester Eisblume zeigen den beiden Katzen, wie man kämpft. Eisblume gewinnt in dem Trainingskampf wie früher gegen ihre Schwester, was Feuerblume in dem Fall wenig stört. Die beiden Schwestern reden danach noch über den BaumClan. Feuerblume verteidigt den Clan, was Eisblume verwundert. Sie läuft still neben ihrer Schwester her, als diese die Jagdpatrouille aus dem Lager führt. Eisblume fühlt sich, als wäre eine unsichtbare Barriere zwischen den Schwestern, weil Feuerblume den BaumClan verteidigt. Feuerblume sagt ihrem Schüler, dass er Tomodachi nicht anfauchen soll. Sie verteidigt erneut den BaumClan, als Skelettgesicht diesen beschuldigt, Beute gestohlen zu haben. Sie kommt auf der Großen Versammlung ihrer Schwester zur Hilfe und besiegt zusammen mit ihr Wolfsnase. Sie ist bei Feuerfeder, nachdem sie aus Versehen in einen Dornenbusch gesprungen ist. Sie hat Angst vor dem Kampf, aber am meisten hat sie Angst davor, Rissohr und Fallobst angreifen zu müssen. Eisblume sagt zu ihr, dass sie gut gekämpft hätte. Außerdem beobachtet ihre Schwester, wie Feuerblume mit Rissohr kämpft. Sie hat Angst, dass der Clan ihr immer noch nicht vertraut und dass sie bald wieder alleine sein wird, sobald Möwenpfote Krieger wird. Eisblume streitet das alles ab. Feuerblume bemerkt, dass Hellbraun und Eisblume sich gut verstehen. Da Eisblume nicht in Hellbraun verliebt ist, erzählt sie Feuerblume von Tomodachi. Sonstiges *Vogelstern hat ihr Möwenflügel nur als Schüler gegeben, um dem Clan ihr Vertrauen in Feuerblume zu zeigen. *Sie ist zurückhaltend, misstrauisch und scheu. *Wenn sie eine Katze liebt, tut sie alles, damit es dieser Katze gut geht. :*Sie hört außerdem nie auf, die Katzen zu lieben, die sie liebt. *Durch die Erlebnisse mit Matschschatten, Hasenpfote und ihrer Teufelsform hat sie eine Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung (PTBS). :*Außerdem hat sie auch eine bipolare Störung (manische Depression). Galerie Feuerjunges.byFire.png|Junges Feuerpfote.byFire.png|Schülerin Feuerblume.byFire.png|Kriegerin FeuerblumeKöniginfürFire.png|Danke an Pfote für dieses Fanart :3 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:By Fireheart002 Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Eisblumes Entscheidungen Kategorie:Junges Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin